Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile memory, for example, dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), and non-volatile memory (NVM), for example, flash memory.
Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programming of a charge storage node (e.g., a floating gate or charge trap) determine the data state of each cell. Other NVM such as phase change (PRAM) use other physical phenomena such as a physical material change or polarization to determine the data state of each cell. Common uses for flash and other solid-state memories include personal computers, digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, cellular telephones, and removable portable memory modules among others. The uses for such memory continue to expand.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on invention scope is thereby intended.